Parting Words
by SamanthaRose
Summary: A sweet little one-shot about Rikku and Wakka just after the story of FFX ends.


They stood on the road just outside of Besaid, him rubbing the back of his head with one hand while she had her hands clutched behind her back, swinging them back and forth a bit. Neither of them were looking at the other, and for a long moment, neither of them spoke.

For Wakka, considering an Al Bhed a friend wasn't so bad anymore. It was long goodbyes and awkward apologies that were making this so difficult. He finally lifted his eyes and looked at Rikku, who looked shyly away and offered him a smile…

The only smile a girl her age knew how to offer. So sweet, it could melt the ice around anyone's heart.

"Y'know, we could just shake hands and go our separate ways." She said cheerfully, and Wakka managed a weak laugh, rubbing the back of his head again. "Cause… there seems to be an awful lot to say and not enough words to say it."

"It's not the not enough words part, ya?" Wakka replied, looking at her again. "It's the… not knowin' how to say the words part makin' this hard."

"You could just say you're sorry. That's good enough for me." Her voice was less cheerful now, and she turned her swirling green eyes to look up at him, another smile touching her lips. "Then we can go… you can go to Lulu and Daddy can take me off in the ship. And we can come and visit sometime!"

"You tink things will be easier to say the more time passes?"

They shared a soft laugh and Rikku turned her eyes back towards the ground, swinging her arms in silence for a moment afterwards. Wakka stared at her, stared at the ground, stared at the sky, the distant water, the airship, the words he wanted to say echoing over and over and over again in his head without direction.

No matter how many times he tried to piece it together, it never sounded right.

"You're… a good friend." He finally muttered, and Rikku looked up with a blink. "Ya?"

"You're a good friend, too, Wakka." She nodded, giving him a thumb's up.

"And… um…"

"Yeah?"

There was another moment of silence that stetched between them, in which Wakka looked back at the village. Lulu was greeting the other villagers, who were surrounding herself and Yuna gleefully. She had her back turned to them… from here, Wakka could see she was laughing.

"I'm really sorry." He finally said, looking back to see Rikku watching him with a guarded expression. She lit up again as he spoke, but he could see this time that the smile didn't touch her eyes. "For… y'know… for bein' angry witout knowin'."

"Apology accepted, and… well…" Rikku turned her back to him and laced her fingers behind her head. "I suppose I owe you an apology too. After all, if we Al Bhed hadn't been trying to protect the Summoners, you wouldn't have gotten the wrong idea about us."

"Rikku, you were tryin' to save her. I can't fault you fo'-"

"Don't worry about it." She looked over her shoulder again and winked. "You already apologized, don't make it worse for yourself, big guy. Besides, I think you've kept Lulu waiting long enough, y'know?"

"Er… ya." Wakka looked down at the ground, looking up when Rikku began to walk away from him. "I'll see you later, ya! Don't forget to come and see us!"

"If I can find time in my busy schedule of blasphemy and tinkering, treasure hunting, swimming, fishing, and making trouble for everyone around me, I'll see what I can do!" She waved without looking at him and he laughed, shaking his head.

Turning to head back to the village, Wakka paused when he heard her voice echo down the path once more.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot?"

"Yeah! I have a present for you! A going away present!"

"Ya?"

"Yeah!" She made a thoughtful noise and rubbed her chin, cheeks turning red. "Hmm… maybe not."

"Aww, c'mon! What is it?" He called back up the path to her. "Sometin' to remember you by?"

"You could say that."

"Well… c'mon then! You the one who said not to keep Lulu waitin'."

"Okay! Something for the road, then!"

She came up over the hill once more at a dead run, and Wakka laughed, folding his arms over his chest. When she neared him without stopping, he dropped his arms, eyes widening, then held them out in front of him when he realized she had no intention of stopping at all.

"Whoa! WHOA!"

Without missing a step, Rikku launched herself at him, her small frame not enough to knock him over even with all that momentum. He caught her easily, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck…

Then she kissed him, awkwardly and firmly on the mouth, her green eyes closing. Wakka stood in shock, eyes still wide, his heart beginning to pound hard in his chest.

Something for the road, indeed. And definitely something to remember her by.

Her feet were dangling off the ground, so he lowered her gently until she was at least on her toes. His arms circled loosely around her waist.

Something to remember me by, he thought to himself.

Then Wakka returned the kiss, figuring it was easier than any of the words would have been to say all that he had needed to.

She was the first to pull away, her pale cheeks flushed and her green eyes still closed, a soft giggle escaping her throat. She peeked one eye open and looked up into his red face, loosening her grip on his neck and clearing her throat.

"See?" She murmured. "You didn't need to say anything at all…"


End file.
